UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE
by Rachel Hamato
Summary: Mi primera historia Hamato Yoshi recupera lo que más ama y algo mas. Una chica llega a buscar a su padre pero no sabe que va a encontrar una nueva familia y tal vez ¿Un nuevo amor? Celos, amistades, lagrimas, sorpresas, y mucho más KxLxOCxR AxDxOCxM Foto de Akari si fuera mutante
1. Encuentro

**UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE**

NOTA: Cambie las estaturas por qué no me gusta los de la serie que le pusieron.

Una chica caminaba en las obscuras calles de Nueva York, vestía solamente una camiseta azul y traía unos jeans algo gastados y unas gafas obscuras que no dejaban ver sus ojos. Tenía una expresión decaída y muy triste, mientras observaba una fotografía donde estaban una mujer y 2 hombres, luego guardo la foto en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Traía varios piercing en una oreja y tenía los labios pintados de un rojo intenso. Su cabello era negro con mechones cafés y tenía un poco de fleco.

"_**Ojala termine pronto este recorrido**_**"**

Estaba buscando a todos lados a ver si encontraba a alguien.

"_**No puede ser, y se dicen llamar la ciudad que nunca duerme, que estupidez ¿Por qué mi padre se mudaría aquí? Es estúpido**_**"**

Luego escucho varios disparos en el techo de un edificio, no muy lejano y varias luces rosas.

"**¿**_**Eso qué demonios es?**_**"**

Fue corriendo hasta llegar a la azotea y vio que no había nadie.

"_**No, no fue mi imaginación. Estoy segura de que vi algo aquí**_**"**

En eso escucho que alguien peleaba con lo que parecían objetos de metal. Se asomo al borde del edificio y observo a alguien peleando, y se sorprendió enormemente por ver…

"_**¿Son ninjas y robots? Guau, no están aburrido este sitio después de todo**_**"**

Pensó con una sonrisa observando a todos pelear, y le dieron ganas de entrar a la pelea, pero recordó algo MUY importante.

"_**No estás aquí para jugar tonta, debes buscar a tú padre primero**_**"**

Su sonrisa se borro al instante y puso expresión seria. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un grito.

**-BOOYAKASHA.**

"_**¿Booyakasha? ¿Y eso que demonios quiere decir?**_**"**

Regreso su mirada al edificio contrarío y observo que 5 personajes recién llegaron.

Eran 4 tortugas, uno de antifaz de rojo, otro de azul, otro de morado, otro de antifaz naranja y una rata gigante con Yukata de rojo.

"**¿**_**4 tortugas y una rata? Pero… ¿Qué diablos se supone que son? ¿Mutantes?**_**"**

En eso saco su celular y empezó a grabar toda la pelea, y vio como todos peleaban duro. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. En eso dejaron pasar a una Kunoichi de pelo corto y rubio por la parte de abajo y a un hombre de armadura y con expresión siniestra.

"_**¿Quién diablos son esos? Aunque esa chica me parece conocida**_**"**

En eso la rata gigante dieron una formidable pelea, y las tortugas como la chica y los ninjas no interrumpieron la pelea. Ella estaba pensando en vender ese video en internet cuando escucho pasos tras ella, al voltearse se encontró con varios robots que le apuntaban con las pistolas laser, y a un enorme perro y un pez con piernas metálicas y un respirador. Ella seguía grabándolo todo.

"_**Carajo, lo que me faltaba ¿Qué siguen murciélagos gigantes con una chica que lo usa de corcel?**_**"**

En eso llego una chica pelirroja montada en un enorme murciélago mutante.

"**¿**_**Para qué pregunte?**_**"**

-**Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-**Dijo el enorme perro con una aterradora sonrisa.

"_**¿Hablan?**_**"**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, humana?-**Dijo el Pez, que trataba de ser "Amable".

En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso la rata y el sujeto de la armadura dejaron de pelear.

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- **Dijo el sujeto de la armadura.

En eso la chica guardo su celular, con el video ya guardado, y se puso en posición de batalla.

**-No me provoquen- **Les advirtió con una expresión de enojo.

**-¿Y qué harás si lo hacemos, humana?**-Le desafió el perro.

Con eso ella sonrió de manera satisfecha, y luego se quito las gafas y las tiro por ahí. Dejando ver unos ojos color dorado. En eso ella saco, de Dios sabe dónde, un Jute y se abalanzo sobre el perro, el pez y los robots.

Los robots no le duraron ni 1 minuto, y el perro y el pez quedaron en una extraña pose, de lo que parecía Yoga, gracias a que la chica les puso una llave y los hizo nudo humano…o mutante.

**-¿Y así pensaban desafiarme? Que idiotas.**

Al regresar su mirada tanto los ninjas como las chicas, mutantes y el sujeto de la armadura la miraban sorprendidos. Y la tortuga de rojo y la de azul la miraban con ojos de corazón y casi callándosele la baba. Y ella se sonrojo levemente, y vio como la chica de armadura y pelo corto y el hombre de armadura a miraban expectantes e interesados. Y la rata, la chica pelirroja y las otras dos la miraban asombrados. Pero antes que nada pasara, se escucharon las sirenas de la policía.

**-Y yo que pensé que esta noche no podía empeorar.**

En ese momento llego a la orilla del edificio y tomo sus gafas, y en eso dio un salto y calló en la calle como si nada y luego se fue corriendo. Para cuando los policías llegaron, ya nadie estaba en el edificio.

La muchacha se fue corriendo hasta unas 4 cuadras cerca de su departamento, cuando alguien la intercepto, era una de las tortugas, la de antifaz azul. Y luego de eso ella empezó a atacarlo, mientras este lo esquivaba.

**-Espera, espera, espera. Solo queríamos que nos dieras el video.**

**-Olvídalo.**

En eso llegaron los otros 3 llegaron y llego la rata. Ella solo suspiro y les dijo.

**-Prometo no decirle a nadie sobre ustedes, pero déjenme irme.**

Con eso la dejaron pasar, pero cuando ya casi llegando a la otra calle le gritaron.

**-Al menos dinos tu nombre…- **Le dijo la tortuga de rojo, con un leve rubor casi imperceptible.

"_**¿Que puedo perder?**_**" MI NOMBRE ES AKARI…**-Luego de eso salió corriendo y se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche.

…

Luego de un rato ella llego a su departamento, donde vivía con otros 2 muchachos, ella se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Pero antes saco la foto y acaricio el rostro de la mujer.

**-Que día tan loco mamá.**

Luego abrazó la foto.

**-Cuanta falta me haces.**

Con eso miro la foto decidida.

**-Te prometo que encontrare a mi padre y a mi hermana aunque me cueste la vida, y también al que se atrevió a separarnos.**

Y luego de eso Akari, se durmió.

¿Qué tal?


	2. ¿Mi hermana?

**Una Nueva Integrante**

**Capítulo 2 "Los amigos de Akari y confusiones"**

**Gracias a:**

**Donnie2014**

**Love Raphael**

**Sara-Hamato**

Akari despertaba en la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba, estiro los brazos y se levanto, se puso una camiseta deportiva roja, unos jeans entubados y una chaqueta de mezclilla, unas botas negras bajas, y entonces se miro al espejo y se vio su negro cabello. A

**-Genial no me quite la peluca. Ni los malditos lentes de contacto.**

Se saco la peluca negra y dejo ver un cabello completamente blanco y sus ojos antes miel, ahora eran color agua de mar.

**-Hoy lo peinare en una trenza.**

Se peino una trenza y el pelo lo dejo en la parte de arriba un poco despeinado. Tomo sus gafas de sol, y salió del cuarto, encontrándose con 2 muchachos en la cocina, uno preparando el desayuno, y otro comiendo todo lo que le ponían enfrente. Uno era rubio corto de ojos azul agua, el estaba cocinado, y el otro tenía el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y ojos azul celeste, era el que comía como desesperado, ella solo sonreía divertida.

**-Aun no es necesario que llame a los bomberos ¿Verdad?**

Los 2 se voltearon a verla y le sonrieron. Son sus mejores amigos.

**-No, porque hoy cocino Lyam, tú sabes que yo soy un desastre con eso- **Le dijo el pelinegro tragón.

**-Jajaja, si tienes razón, Andrew- **Le dijo la peliblanca, sus amigos siempre le hacían reír.

**-Por cierto hoy no te pusiste tú peluca ni tus lentes de contacto, pero si las gafas de sol ¿Qué pasa para que no las lleves puesta?**-Le pregunto el de pelo rubio.

**-Solo no quise traerla puesta es todo.**

Ella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a olisquear el desayuno que cocinaba su mejor amigo.

**-¿Puedo comer algo de eso? Quiero Hot-Cakes, y huevos con tocino, y quesadillas y sushi y…No sé ¿Cereal?**

**-¿Y se supone que yo soy el tragón?**-Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de comer el Hot-Cake que tenía el plato.

**-¿No vas a congelar algo sin no traes puestos los guantes?-**Le dijo el rubio una vez que le sirvió el desayuno.

La chica observo sus manos y luego se encogió de hombros, y empezó a morder un Hot-Cake.

**-No tengo miedo…Y tú mamá me dijo que solo…**

**-"Solo los uses cuando salgas de casa y/o tengas miedo"**-Dijeron los dos a la vez, la chica asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Sus amigos la conocían desde que ella tenía 4 años y ambos 7 años, y ella no era de esa forma, una historia para contar otro día. Los dos chicos eran casi como sus hermanos, ambos eran mejores amigos, desde que eran casi del jardín de niños, Lyam era rico, y Andrew era de clase media, y cuando los padres de Andrew murieron, este y su hermana menor se fueron a vivir con Lyam, ya que la madre de este los quería como si fueran su familia. Y cuando conocieron a Akari, ambos se peleaban por su atención, pero al final uno de ellos entendió que solo podrían a llegar a ser amigos, y el otro aun lo intentaba. Ambos querían a Akari aun después de un "Problema" que tuvo, y la madre de Lyam era científica, así que en lo que encontraba una "Cura", ella le daba varios consejos de cómo cuidarse. Y Akari al ir a buscar a su padre, Andrew y Lyam se ofrecieron a cuidarla, y la madre de ambos se ofreció a pagarles el hospedaje, cosa que por necesidad tuvieron que aceptar (N/a: Bola de mantenidos XD).

**-Por cierto ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Nos quedamos dormidos esperándote**-Dijo Lyam una vez que se sentó en la mesa con su desayuno.

**-No muy tarde ¿Por cierto cuando llega Tomiko?**

**-Esa tonta llega la próxima semana-**Le dijo Andrew a la muchacha. Tomiko es la hermana menor de Andrew.

**-Está bien, hoy solo quiero estar un rato aquí viendo practicando con la Skate, o superando tu record en la consola Andrew. En la noche saldré.**

**-Bueno yo iré al Supermercado más tarde-**Dijo Lyam, tratando de evitar que los otros 2 se mataran entre sí con las miradas desafiantes que se lanzaban.

**-Yo iré por nuevos videojuegos, a ver qué hay de bueno-**Dijo Andrew una vez que el concurso de "Miradas desafiantes" que tuvo con su amiga terminara.

**-Bien, en ese caso**-En ese momento se levanto y corrió a la sala-**¡Empiezo a ganarle el record de "Mortal Combate" a Andrew!**

**-NO TE ATREVAS. ME TARDE 3 DÍAS SIN DORMIR, BAÑARME O IR A LA ESCUELA POR SUPERAR ESE RECORD, NO ME HARAS QUE ESO FUESE EN BALDE.**

Andrew corrió a la sala donde se encontraba la peliblanca. Lyam se quedo pensando un rato y luego le grito desde la cocina.

**-¡Que yo recuerde tenemos clases particulares!**

En eso escucho la voz del pelinegro y la risa de la muchacha.

**-¡¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?!**

Lyam solo río y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

…**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS…**

Cuatro tortugas mutantes, una chica de cabellos naranja y una rata mutante desayunaban pizza. Pero tanto la rata como las tortugas de bandana azul y roja, estaban muy distraídos, tanto que no notaron que Mikey les robo su trozo de pizza.

A Splinter (Ósea la rata) tenía un extraño presentimiento de esa muchacha, se le hacía familiar, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca en la vida.

En cambio los 2 adolecentes quedaron prendados de aquella chica. Leo solo recordaba cómo se sonrojo cuando ella se le quedo viendo a él y al de rojo.

Él de rojo se quedo pensando en que aquella muchacha debía tener algo de especial, porque no le quito la mirada de encima, y además le gustaba mucho.

Era oficial, los 3 tenían que volver a verla.

…**EN LA NOCHE…**

Akari estaba en la calle buscando a alguien, esta vez traía la peluca puesta, al igual que sus lentes de contacto, y le gusta estar así. Su rostro era sereno y sin dejo de preocupación, esta vez sí traía los guantes, eran negros de cuero, que dejaban ver sus dedos. Sus amigos decían que eran guantes de vago y su madre decía que eran de futbolista.

**-"**_**Bien, hoy no me distraeré, tengo que encontrar a papá, se lo prometí a mi madre**_**".**

En eso saco su foto y detalló a uno de los hombres, que abrazaba por atrás a la mujer.

**-"**_**Prometo encontrarlo a él y a mi hermana**_**"**

Entonces visualizo al otro hombre en la foto, y definitivamente no quería que ese tipo se le acercara, o definitivamente la iba a conocer.

**-Hay que hambre tengo.**

En eso escucho unos ruidos muy extraños y poco usuales, y se escucharon unas voces gritando entre sí.

**-"¿**_**Eso qué fue?**_**"**

Subió al edificio por la escalera de incendios y se asomo al techo, y volvió a encontrarse a esas tortugas, la rata y la chica pelirroja.

**-"**_**Ok, esto es extraño**_**".**

Decidió prestar atención a la plática de los mutantes. Al parecer discutían sobre algo. En eso la tortuga de azul se adelanto a hablar.

**-Chicos, alguien nos vigila.**

En eso todos se pusieron en guardia y la rata desapareció.

**-"**_**¿A dónde demonios…?**_**"**

Ni tiempo le dio de pensar cuando alguien la empujo al frente y ese alguien parecía ser una rata gigante, y en ese momento los mutantes, incluyendo a la rata, la miraron sorprendidos.

**-"**_**Genial, lo que me faltaba**_**".**

Ella se levanto rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque al igual que sacaba un "_Ninjato_" de su cintura.

**-Se los advierto, los deje vivos la última vez, pero hoy no estoy de muy buen humor.**

En eso se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba en guardia y las tortugas de bandana azul y roja, la miraban con ojos en forma de corazón y las mejillas de los 3 se tiñeron de rojo. En eso la rata se acerco a ella.

**-Buenas noches señorita. No se preocupe, no le haremos daño.**

Ella vio los ojos de la rata y supo que no mentía, ella suspiro con cansancio y guardo su Ninjato de nuevo.

**-Bien, y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**-Le pregunto la tortuga de bandana azul, recién saliendo de su ensoñación pero aun con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas y con una sonrisa algo tonta pero adorable, o al menos fue como a ella le pareció así que no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que hizo que él se sonrojara un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Ella supuso que no podía perder nada.

**-Bueno, ayer se los dije, pero ya nada puedo perder. Soy Akari Arendell, vine desde Tokio.**

Cuando volteo a ver a la rata, vio que este tenía los ojos como platos y la miraba muy impresionado.

**-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- **Le pregunto la tortuga de bandana naranja.

**-Tengo 15 años. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué edad tienen?**

**-Oh sí lo lamento-**Dijo apenado el de azul- **Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, y ellos son mis hermanos, Raphael**-Dijo señalando al de rojo**- Donatello-**Al de morado**- Y Miguel Ángel.**

Pero ella tenía los ojos como platos y entonces los interrogo.

**-Un momento ¿Dijiste Hamato?**

**-Sí, ¿Por qué?**-Dijo curioso Leonardo.

**-¿Conocen a Hamato Yoshi?**

Esa pregunta conmociono mucho a todos, y ella tenía una cara de entre ansias, miedo, emoción e ilusión. Se veía muy tierna y a Leonardo y Raphael sentían que dentro de muy poco su cara iba a superar el color de un tómate bien maduro.

**-¿Qué pasa si lo conocemos?-**Le dijo en ese momento la pelirroja, que no la veía muy bien por estar tan cerca de ellos.

**-¿Y tú quien eres?- **Pregunto Akari poniendo su cara de duda.

**-Soy Abril O'Neill, y soy la mejor amiga de ellos.-**Dijo poniendo un gesto de superioridad.

**-Bueno Abril, yo lo estoy buscando, por eso vine hasta New York.**

**-¿Y tienes algo que ver con él?**-Le pregunto curioso la rata.

**-¿Usted quién es?**-Dijo la chica amablemente.

**-Mi nombre es Splinter, señorita.**

**-Bueno señor Splinter, estoy buscando a Hamato Yoshi…Porque…ÉL ES MI PADRE…**

En ese momento todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Otra hija perdida esto debía ser una mala broma.

**-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?**-Le pregunto muy nervioso Splinter.

**-Mi mamá me dio una foto de él y me dijo que él era mi padre, e incluso nos tomaron una prueba de ADN, y salió positivo. Mire.**

En eso saco una foto de Hamato Yoshi, Oroku sakí, y… Una mujer de pelo blanco amarrado en una trenza con la parte de arriba algo alborotado, con un kimono azul pálido y ojos azules.

**-Ella es Elza Arendell, y es mi madre, y dijo que Hamato Yoshi es mi padre, y que yo tengo una hermana, de parte de otra mujer, pero a ella la secuestró el otro sujeto de la foto, por envidia, y yo le prometí que los encontraría ¿Entonces conocen a Hamato Yoshi?**

Ahora sí, estaban en un lío MUY gordo.


	3. Shredder, Tang Shen, Elza y Splinter

**UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE**

**Capítulo 3 "La historia de Shredder, Tang Shen, Elza y Splinter"**

**-¿Entonces conocen a Hamato Yoshi?**

Las tortugas, Splinter y Abril se quedaron sin poder decir nada, jamás pensaron encontrarse con algo así, ya era suficiente con saber que Karai era la hija perdida de Hamato Yoshi, y ahora resulta que había otra… Justo cuando Splinter iba a contestar, se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas.

**-Lo que me faltaba, la policía-**Dijo la chica de pelo negro mientras tomaba la fotografía.

**-¿Qué tiene?- **Dijo la rata viendo, aun intrigado, a la que al parecer es su hija.

**-Digamos que no soy santa de su devoción-**Dijo mientras iba a la orilla del edificio**-Mejor me voy antes de que me atrapen. Pero…**-En ese momento los miro a todos, en especial a la rata-**No se les olviden que la próxima vez que nos veamos me deben una respuesta. Sayonara.**

Luego ella salto al edificio contiguo y se alejo de allí, y fue seguida por la policía. Mientras los demás decidieron ir a las alcantarillas.

**-Bueno Sensei, tal parece que nos debe un par de respuestas-**Dijo Rapha cruzándose de brazos una vez que llegaron al Dojo, y todos esperaban a que el sensei hablara. Este suspiro y se poso en posición de loto y sus hijos y Abril lo imitaron.

**-Todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…Cuando Oroku Sakí y yo aún éramos amigos, de hecho en ese entonces éramos solo unos niños, en ese entonces habíamos conocido a una niña que salvamos de morir en el lago…**

**Flash Back**

_Un par de niños de unos 8 años jugaban cerca de un lago con unas espadas de madera._

_**- Vamos, pareces caracol, no puedes ni hacer una simple voltereta.**_

_**-Cállate Sakí, solo estoy calentando.**_

_**-¿Desde hace 1 hora? No juegues Yoshi.**_

_**-No te burles, solo llevamos un rato aquí y ya estas de molesto.**_

_En eso vieron algo flotando en el lago, era una niña de aproximadamente 6 años flotando en el río, ambos entraron al agua y sacaron de allí a la pequeña, teñía el cabello blanco con un hermoso peinado, la piel blanca y sumamente fría, y tenía algunos golpes._

_-__**Está muy mal-**__Dijo Yoshi mientras la cargaba en su espalda._

_**-No importa, hay que llevarla a mi casa, allí estará bien.**_

_Ambos la llevaron a la casa de Oroku y la acostaron en un futón cuando ella empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Eran de un color azul._

_**-¿Don-Dónde estoy?**__-Dijo sentándose y tallándose los ojitos._

_**-Tranquila, no te levantes- **__Le dijo Yoshi recostándola en el futón, otra vez._

_**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-**__Dijo tratando de levantarse._

_**-Yo soy Oroku Sakí, y él es Hamato Yoshi-**__Dijo el niño señalándose alternamente a él mismo y a su amigo-__**¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Creo que sí-**__Dijo mirando hacia otro lado-__**¿Dónde están mis padres? Estábamos dando un paseo cuando unos sujetos de traje negro nos emboscaron y…**__-No continúo porque se abrazo a sí misma y se puso a temblar._

_**-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-**__Dijo Yoshi agarrándole los hombros para que le tuviera confianza y ella le sostuvo la mirada con un leve sonrojo-__**Come algo para que recuperes tus fuerzas-**__En ese momento volteo a ver a su amigo-__**Pásame el pan.**_

_El niño volteo con la boca llena de migajas-__**¿Cuál pan?**_

_**-El que traje para ella-**__Dijo cruzándose de brazos enojado._

_**-No a ella no le trajiste nada-**__Dijo volteándose por completo con pan y medio en el plato._

_**-Sakí- **__Le arrebato lo que sobrevivió del pan y se lo dio a la niña que los miraba con una sonrisa__**-Discúlpalo es un poco bobo.**_

_**-Cállate tonto-**__Le dijo su amigo. La niña no pudo evitar reírse-__**¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Soy Elza-**__Dijo empezando a morder el pan-__**Elza Arendell.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-Desde ese día se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga-**Dijo sacando de una caja de madera una fotografía idéntica a la que Akari les mostro-**Íbamos juntos a todos lados y cuando no podía acompañarnos, nos esperaba con una deliciosa cena preparada especialmente para nosotros…Ella siempre fue como una hermana para mí…Pero Sakí la veía como algo más, como la primera chica que le había robado el corazón…Pero el corazón de Elza le pertenecía a alguien más, jamás supe quien fue…Pero cuando conocí a Tang Shen, ella se volvió distante a cada día que pasaba. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, menos podía entender a Elza.**

_**Flash Back**_

_Yoshi llegaba enojado a su casa, acababa de pelear con su ex -mejor amigo, por haberlo insultado frente al amor de su vida. Entro esperando al menos desahogarse con el muñeco de madera que tenía en su Dojo, cuando sintió el aroma a panecillos recién horneados, que solía hacer su mejor amiga cuando esta trataba de relajarse o des estresarse, entro y vio a una bella muchacha de pelo blanco, cara de porcelana, profundos ojos azules y cuerpo curvilíneo horneando los panecillos que a él y a Sakí tanto les gustaban._

_**-Hola Elza, llegue temprano, Shen dijo que vendría en la tarde para ir en la tarde a ver una película-**__Dijo dejando la mochila que cargaba en su hombro en la sala y se acerco a la cocina y pensó en agarrar uno de los panecillo que estaban en una cesta, cuando la chica golpeo su mano con una cuchara de madera, y golpe iba con mucha fuerza._

_**-No los toques, sabes que si no termino los que me faltan, no los puedes comer ahora-**__Dijo con el seño fruncido y con expresión de fastidio._

_**-Pero Elza, ya llevas como 3 canastas-**__Dijo mientras se sobaba la mano y miraba incrédulo las canastas de pan que ya había llenado la chica._

_**-Y las que me faltan-**__Dijo volviendo su atención a la masa que batía en un plato, cuando escucharon sonar el timbre del horno para indicar que ya estaban los panes. La chica tomo unos guantes, abrió el horno y Yoshi quedo sorprendido de ver tantos panes recién hechos. La chica los puso en una canasta nueva, y acomodo la masa que había preparado para los nuevos pastelillos._

_**-Si sigues así, tendremos mucho que donar a los niños del orfanato de aquí a 3 cuadras**__-Dijo mirando burlonamente a su amiga._

_**-Sí sabes que siempre les gustan el pan que hago**__-Respondió secamente para preparar más masa._

_**-Es-ta bi-en, iré a cambiarme para llevar a Shen al cine.**_

_Elza al instante rompió el huevo que tenía en su mano. Y Yoshi se mostro muy sorprendido_

_**-Guau Elza, desde cuando sabes romper huevos con las manos?**_

_**-No tenías que arreglarte para tu cita?-**__Dijo tirando a una maseta la cascara del huevo y limpiando sus manos en el delantal blanco._

_**-Oh, sí lo olvidaba, Jejeje. Iré bajó en un segundo.**_

_Luego de eso subió corriendo las escaleras y ella suspiro audiblemente recargando su peso hacia el frente con la vista gacha._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-Pero si usted no la veía como algo más que como una hermana ¿Por qué dice Akari que ella es hija de usted y de esa tal Elza?**-Pregunto con curiosidad Leo, más bien porque quería conocer un poco más de Akari, parecía que esa chica lo bloqueaba momentáneamente de Karai.

Splinter solo suspiro pesadamente y su mirada volvió a la foto que tenía en su mano, y entonces volteo apenado, no podía darle la cara a sus hijos diciéndole el porqué creía Akari que era su hija, entonces solo cerró los ojos.

**-Había pasado aproximadamente una semana de la muerte de mi querida esposa, y el secuestro de Miwa, pero yo creí que ambas habían muerto entonces, una noche fui a un bar a desahogar mis penas…Tome de más, no podía pensar coherentemente, solo sentía el dolor y la impotencia de haber perdido a mi adorada familia, jamás pensé que un día podría llegar a tener semejante depresión, según me contaron, llamaron a alguien para que viniera por mi y ese alguien era Elza, y ella me llevo a casa…No recuerdo absolutamente nada de esa noche y…**

Splinter suspiro con pesadez, y los demás se imaginaron lo que iba a decir, que de seguro con la borrachera que se dio, se encontró en una de las peores condiciones al día siguiente con Elza y de seguro se prometieron olvidarse, pero esa "Noche de pasión" tuvo consecuencias y por lo tanto esa consecuencia fue Akari.

**-Sensei, eso quiere decir que ¿Akari es nuestra hermana?-**Pregunto el de naranja.

**-Sí- **Dijo después de un enorme rato de silencio-Pero eso no quiere decir que así se quedara-Todos lo miraron extrañados- **Elza y yo cometimos un error, así que yo creo que lo mejor sería decirle a Akari la verdad, que soy su padre y nadie lo puede poner en tela de juicio.**

**-Te entiendo, sensei**-Dijo el de azul-**Pero…Como convenceremos a Akari, de que tú eres su padre.**

**-Simplemente, ella deberá confiar en nosotros, además hay que comprobar que soy su padre. Así que Donatello…**

**-Hai, sensei-**Dijo el de bandana morada.

**-Prepara tu laboratorio, para una prueba de ADN, para comprobar que Akari es mi hija.**

**-Hai, sensei.**

**-Y ustedes 3-**Dijo señalando a las tortugas restantes-**Quiero que hagan lo posible porque Akari venga aquí mañana en la noche y comprobemos que es su mi hija.**

**-Hai, sensei-**Dijeron al unisonó y tanto los chicos como Abril se retiraron a otro lado a jugar o hacer cualquier cosa, entendían que el sensei necesitaba estar solo. Este solo se quedo mirando a la foto que estaba en su estante.

**-**_**"Perdóname Tang Shen"**_**-**Pensó tristemente-**"**_**Se que si estuvieras viva amarías a esa niña, aunque no fuera mía, tendré que hacer todo lo posible para que Akari sea más feliz, así tenga que casarme con Elza. Pero nunca olvides que siempre te amare**_**".**


End file.
